King of the North's Queen
by XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX
Summary: Full Summary inside. This is a Robb Stark/Oc story.
1. Full Summary

Full Summary

Luna Stonewood is a 17 year old girl who finds out that she not only has Rare Gifts but she is also a daughter of a Targaryen Prince making her the rightful Hair to the Iron Throne. But with having Rare Gifts and being a Targaryen in hiding comes with people wanting her dead. After hearing that Ned Stark has been put in a cell for Treason she rides to King's Landing to help him and his daughters get back to the North. But before they head to The North they have to go to The Wall to bring Jon Snow back to The North with them so he could help his family win the war for the Iron Throne. Because when Luna finds out that Jon is her brother she will need his help for then to win. Once they have Jon they ride to The North to find that Robb Stark has been declared King of the North. As Ned and his family are reunited Robb ask for her to Marry him to unit the Stark House and Targaryen House as one making her the King of the North's Queen. As war rages on who will survive the out come of the war and who will fall in the war. Alliances will be made. And Betrayal will be made by one of the Houses the North's Trust. So read more to find out what happens in The King of the North's Queen.

Rewriting this Story because I didn't like the way I started it all characters r the same and the story line will be the same but there will be more changes in the story line now.

No good people will be killed in my story only the bad people in my story. So there will be no Red Wedding for the Stark family but something will happen to the frays where the red wedding is suppost to happen Hope you enjoy my story and thank for reading More Description of Luna Stonewood inside 


	2. Saving Three Starks from King's Landing

Saving Three Starks from King's Landing

Chapter 1

17 Years Ago

Elia Martell Targaryens Pov

Being in labor for 40 hours was worth it when I saw my baby girls face for the first time. Looking at her while rubbing my finger softly down her face I could see she had my hair color but the purple-blue eyes of her father.

"Hello my little girl I am your mother, Me and your father will always love you and protect you from harm." I said to her.

I looked outside the window to see what time of the day it was. It was dark and the full moon was out. I turned to look at my baby girl who was now asleep before whispering.

"Your the Prophecy baby of the Winter's Full Moon Prophecy." I said with tears in my eyes.

I then thought back to the time that I have read a book of Prophecies in the book and this one was in that book.

Winter's Full Moon Prophecy

It say's a baby that is a Targaryen that is born under the full moon in winter with brown hair and purple-blue eyes will have remarkable powers. But with those powers come great things. But can also be bad she will have many enemies to face in her life. She will have to be hidden away from the kingdom because many people will want her for her powers. When the baby becomes of age she will find her soul-mate. But she will only find her soul-mate when she heads north. Her soul-mate will be The King of the North and she will help him and his family save the seven kingdoms from the enemy of the house that has a lion. Two kingdoms will fall because of this but one will rise back up to defeat the evil lion. When the evil lion has been defeated another threat will come that bring winter together all seven kingdoms must come together to defeat this threat and when they do spring and summer shall come back again bring peace to the seven kingdoms. Every thing will be good again with the evil lion and the winter threat gone. The Queen and King of the North shall have five children and they will see there children grow to have there own children and become King's and Queen's them selves before it is time for them to go to the after life.

I sighed Remembering the Prophecy with more tears coming down my face.

"I shall name you Luna Martell Targaryen for you where born under the full moon and it fits you just right my little moon." I said with a smile on my face.

I looked up when I heard the door open to see Rhaegar coming through the door with Aegon and Rhaenys. I could see the curiosity from my other children faces to see what the baby was. I looked at them before saying anything.

"Would you like to meet you little sister." I said to my other daughter and son. And saw them nod before they started to walk over to the bed to see her.

"Her name is Luna." I said to them quietly. Then I looked up at Rhaegar before whispering to him.

"She's the Winter's Full Moon Prophecy my love." I said to him. I could see the shock on his face before he whispers back to me.

"We are going to have to put her into hiding before someone find out about her." Rheagar said to me.

"I know." I whispered with tear in my eyes knowing that I would have to part with her right after she was just born but I knew I was the right thing to do to keep her safe from harm. I sighed before saying.  
"We will do it tonight and say she was a still born because of my condition." I said to Rhaegar.

Looking at my other children with a sad look knowing they wont be seeing there little sister for many years. I looked at Rhaegar with a sad look.

"What are we going to say to them about this." I asked Rhaegar.

"We will tell them everything but we will have to tell them they can never say anything to anyone in order to protect there little sister." Said Rhaegar.

The door opened again then a nursemaid came in and I knew it was time for Luna to be taken into hiding. I stared to cry before whispering in Luna's ear.

"We will find you my little moon when you are older, do not be afraid in this world because you are not alone." I said to Luna's sleeping form then I kissed her head handing her over to Rhaegar so he could say goodbye to his daughter.

I heard him whisper " I love you my little moon I will find you when the time is right to come back to you." Rhaegar said then he kissed her head and passed her to the nursemaid that was to take her.

"You protect my daughter no matter what." Rhaegar said to the maid.

"Yes my Lord." she said then turned and walked out the door that was the last time I ever saw my daughter.

17 Years Later Present Time

Luna's Pov

I woke up with a gasp because of the dream of my family and the starks family needing help in King's Landing.

"There alive my family is alive." I said with a smile on my face.

"Now I must go to King's Landing to help the Starks get back to the North because they do not need to be in a city of lies and evil people that will turn there back on you just for little money." I said to myself.

I got up to get dressed in my riding clothes.

It was a gift from on of my friend that were Dorthraki I always found there clothes to be more comfortable it was a tan and pink riding dress. After I got dressed I walked out of my room and started to walk to were my Dragons and Direwolves were kept. Oh before I forget where im being hidden at its Dorne with my Uncles Prince Oberyn and Prince Doran Martell they took me in as a baby after my family was supposedly killed by the lannisters and Baratheons in Robert's Rebellion. But I knew the truth they were sent into hiding right after the put me into hiding. Now back to the problem about the Starks how will I get them out of King's Landing and how do I get out of Dorne with out getting caught.

I started to sneak out of the castle and into the gardens to my dragons and wolves.

"Its time to fly my loves we have a very important thing to do." I said to my dragons and wolves.

I climb onto obsidians back before saying. "Now lets go get the Starks out of King's Landing." I said. Then I obsidian started to fly then my other dragons followed with my Direwolves on there backs.

I then started to think it was funny to see Direwolves riding on Dragons backs. And before I knew it we were in King's Landing. My dragons landed in the forest by the castle. I got off obsidian and told them to stay hidden and quiet before heading to the Red Keep undiscovered. Finally entering the Red Keep I started to go down to dungeons to look for Ned Stark. Then I come across his cell I looked around to make sure no one was there before entering the cell. I see Ned sitting by the wall and he looked up when heard me coming in.

"Hello Ned Stark my name is Luna Martell Targaryen I've come to help you and your family get back to the North were you belong." I said to him with a smile.

He was looking at me with a surprised face before saying anything.

"How." He asked.

"Well I going to brake you out of here along with your daughters but I need you to listen to everything I tell you." I said to him. I saw him nod his head.

"Okay I have Dragons that are going to help me get you and your daughters out of here I need you to go now there in the forest be hind the Red Keep I will get your daughters and meet you there but you need to go before we get caught." I said to him quietly.

"Okay but be fast and safe and keep them safe to there in the Red Keep third door to the right." He said before quickly leaving.

I went to the Red Keep as fast as I could with out getting caught and was in front of there door. I opened the door to see Sansa and Arya in the room yelling at each other blaming each other of there faults. When they heard the door they stopped arguing and turned to see me in the door way.

"Who are you." Arya said.

" Arya that's rude she can be a lady or princess for all we know and your being rude." Sansa said to her sister.

I smiled before saying " She's right you know about both I am both lady and a princess but that's not why im hear we need to go now your father is waiting for us outside the keep so get your stuff so we can go I will explain latter but now we need to go before they notice he is missing from his cell." I told the girls. They then started to run around the room getting there bags so we could leave. Once they were ready we began to run to the forest with out being caught. The girls were the first to see there father and ran to him crying before hugging him.

He turned to me before whispering "Thank you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Your welcome now we have to go before they notice we are gone I will explain everything once we get to were we are going." I said to them before turning around to call my Dragons and Wolves when they came out of hiding I could see the shock on there face from seeing Dragons for the first time.

"We have to hurry climb up on one of the dragons they will follow me so you don't need to do anything but just hold on and sit still." I said to them as I was climbing on Obsidian.

"Were are we going by the way." Ned asked me.

I turned to look at him while smiling. "Why to the Wall." I said to him.

I then to the my Dragons to go and then we were heading to the Wall.

Thank u for reading and I hope you enjoy I do not own Game of thrones or a song of ice and fire I only own the characters I put in my story I will try having The Wall up sometime this week.  



End file.
